Gladwin County, Michigan
Gladwin County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 26,023 (2006 estimate: 27,008). The county seat is Gladwin6. The county is named for Henry Gladwin, British military commander at Detroit during Pontiac's War. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,338 km² (516 sq mi). 1,313 km² (507 sq mi) of it is land and 25 km² (10 sq mi) of it (1.86%) is water. Major highways * M-18 * M-30 * M-61 Adjacent counties *Ogemaw County (northeast) *Arenac County (east) *Bay County (southeast) *Midland County (south) *Clare County (west) *Roscommon County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 26,023 people, 10,561 households, and 7,614 families residing in the county. The population density was 20/km² (51/sq mi). There were 16,828 housing units at an average density of 13/km² (33/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.65% White, 0.13% Black or African American, 0.56% Native American, 0.27% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.31% from other races, and 1.06% from two or more races. 0.96% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 96.3% spoke English, 1.7% German and 1.1% Spanish as their first language. There were 10,561 households out of which 27.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.50% were married couples living together, 8.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.90% were non-families. 24.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.85. In the county the population was spread out with 23.20% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 24.20% from 25 to 44, 27.80% from 45 to 64, and 18.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 98.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,019, and the median income for a family was $37,090. Males had a median income of $33,871 versus $21,956 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,614. About 10.40% of families and 13.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.40% of those under age 18 and 7.30% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Gladwin County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Mary Hess * Sheriff: Michael Shea * County Clerk: Laura E. Flach * County Treasurer: Christy VanTiem * Register of Deeds: Bonnie K. House * Drain Commissioner: Sherry Augustine * Road Commissioners: Robert Pettit; Doyle Donn; Keith Edick * 55th Circuit Court Judge: Hon. Thomas R. Evans / Hon. Roy G. Mienk * 80th District Court Judge: Hon. Gary J. Allen * 17th Probate District Judge: Hon. Thomas P. McLaughlin * Board of Commissioners: Terry Whittington Chairman, Bill Rhodes, Mike Hargrave, Dennis Carl, Tom Hoag, Jan Posey, Josh Reid. (information as of February 2007) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Beaverton, city *Gladwin, city Villages None Townships *Beaverton Township *Bentley Township *Billings Township *Bourret Township *Buckeye Township *Butman Township *Clement Township *Gladwin Township *Grim Township *Grout Township *Hay Township *Sage Township *Secord Township *Sherman Township *Tobacco Township External links *Gladwin County government *Gladwinmi.com (hosted by the Gladwin County Record) Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Gladwin County, Michigan